The Hero and The Dragon
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: (Medieval/Beauty and The Beast AU) Hiccup, a village boy, was known as the 'weird one' in the village, having people calling him strange and abnormal. Not only is he being liked by a crazy suitor named Dagur, the whole village looked down on him. But when he searches for his uncle Gobber and enters a dark castle with an enchanted curse, his life has changed. Don't like, don't read!
1. The Curse Of Red Roar

_In a deep, dark forest called Moon Forest, there lived a terrible creature that is said to bring lightning and death itself to anyone who stands in its way. Not only is this creature powerful but it is also the ruler of a dark castle which had a kingdom called Red Roar._

_But this beast isn't always terrible… He goes by many names, even now. Devil, Lightning Bringer, Dark King._

_But the most well-known name_

_is Toothless._

_How he gotten such a name, no one knows. But back then, he was a prince of a bright, happy kingdom. His people loved him, the kingdom flourished and the land had never been better._

_But one incident had caused this kingdom to collapse in ruins…_

_The people turned to beasts, the kingdom became dark and gloomy and the land became cold and lifeless…_

_How did it happen? It happened a few centuries ago, back when this creature was but a young 18 year old.…_

_It was the kingdom's brightest day, with people rushing to the castle for the great event, not wanting to miss a single glimpse of it._

_What was it, you ask? It's quite simple…_

_It was Prince Toothless's wedding._

_Everyone was excited. They were happy to find their prince getting married to someone. The bride radiated beauty. She had long hair, illuminating eyes and a loving personality._

_Yes, it was a great joy to all._

_But the one who's happiest of them all…was Toothless._

_The wedding was prepared very well, with the whole population witnessing it and the prince standing at the altar with excitement and pride welling in his chest._

_And as the wedding march played throughout the kingdom…Everyone waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_The whole kingdom was shocked. The bride didn't show up. Toothless was worried. He knew his wife-to-be would never abandon the wedding. She was as excited as he was._

_Suddenly, one of the servants came to the room, showing a look of fear and horror._

"_Your Majesty, the bride! She…She is dead!"_

_Those three words were enough to make the prince go into fury. He ran through the room, the halls and through every door on it. When he reached the bride's room, he opened the door…_

_To find his worst nightmare._

_His bride lied on the ground in her wedding dress, with her eyes wide opened; her skin was pale and lifeless, her neck filled with purple bruised marks. Fallen on the ground was a cup that spilled purple liquid, showing a glow of evil and death._

_He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He reached out for his dead lover and held her in his arms, cradling her gently. His hands were shaking. His heart almost stopped._

_And before anyone knew it, he released a cry of anger and despair._

_His rage and anger was heard throughout the land. The bride was poisoned. Someone had poisoned his lover._

_He couldn't think. He couldn't calm down. He searched for the killer in the kingdom, knowing that they couldn't have gotten far. The broken hearted prince took careful searches. But once he found the killer, they managed to escape by tricking an enchantress that the prince was cruel and heartless, filled with hate. Having felt the anger radiating from Toothless but not knowing what caused him like this, the enchantress casted a curse on him and his kingdom. The killer escaped unharmed and after much explanation to the enchantress from the people of the kingdom, she sadly told them that she could not lift the curse. However, she told them how to break it._

"_From sun to moon, the kingdom shall be cursed. They will be beasts unlike any other. By kiss of true love, it shall be undone. But by the stab of true love, it will never be undone."_

_For centuries, the kingdom prayed for someone to come and save them. But they also knew the prince can't let go of his dead lover. He's truly loyal. So by day, they're human. But by night, they're beasts…_

_Toothless was hurt most of all. Because of his rage and anger, he caused the kingdom to fall into crumbles. Now, only he can break the spell by finding someone else to love…_

_But how can he when he's a monster to all? He locked himself up inside the dark castle, along with his closest companions. No one dared to trespass the forest. Soon, 300 years has passed…_

_And nothing has changed from there…_

~_Present_~

"Oh my, isn't that Stoick's son?"

"Oh dear, sticking his nose into the book again. How on earth can he be so frail and skinny?"

"Aye. I wonder how he ended up like a fishbone."

Hiccup sighs softly and continues his reading. Being the son of the village chief is tiresome. But it's the way he is. Just then, a boy with a three scars on his left eye walked towards him, grinning like a madman.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite slave." Hiccup rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance.

"Hello, Dagur." Dagur laughs with slight craziness, grinning the same mad smile.

"Since you're stuck to reading the books, why not agree to my proposal and be my slave wife."

"I rather not." Hiccup stands up and walks away, only to have a hand swipe away his book. "Hey, give it back!" Hiccup glares at the menacing male, although deep inside, he could feel a twisted feeling in his stomach. Dagur grins sadistically and throws his book to a puddle of mud, laughing cruelly.

"Honestly, Hiccup. You have to stop reading those ridiculous books and spend more time on something more interesting." He flexes his arms, showing off his muscles. "Like me." Soon, a crowd of girls surround him, squealing with excitement. Hiccup takes this chance to grab his book and get out of harm's way, sneaking away quietly. Good thing Dagur is a show off.

The auburn brown boy sighs in relief, dusting off the mud on the cover and continues his reading. Not only did Dagur throw his favorite book but he got it slightly muddy as well. It was lucky that it's on the cover instead of the page.

The walk back home seems long but it was pleasant. His house wasn't anything fancy. It's only a cottage with a red roof and white walls, along with a lake next to it. He heads to the side of the house, looking around the wide, grassy field. "I'm home! Gobber, you here?"

"Ahoy there, Hiccup! I'm just fixing up this old contraption of mine!" Hiccup hears the sound of his dear uncle Gobber under a huge machine behind the house and smiles. The machine is a catapult, build to throw something heavy into the air as if it's only a feather and to have it lower down after it shot up so no ropes would be wasted. Gobber calls it 'Old Bertha'.

"Have you tested it yet, Gobber?" His uncle chuckles softly.

"Not yet. I was hoping you could watch. Can you pass that wrench of mine?" Hiccup looks around and notices the tool, passing Gobber it.

"Here you go." Gobber thanks him; follow by the sound of metal clinking metal before Gobber got out of the machine, a grin sticking to his face.

"All done!" He got up and walks over to a heavy boulder, picking it up with ease. Hiccup crosses his fingers, hoping for the machine to work. Once Gobber places the boulder on the catapult, he grabs hold on a lever. "Okay, time to test her out. If she works, I'll be able to enter that inventors contest!"

"And you'll be known as the best inventor in the world!" Hiccup grins along with Gobber, who gives him a 'thumbs up' before concentrating on the machine.

"Ok. Ready…set…" He pulls down the lever, watching the machine shot its ammo. "GO!" Hiccup and Gobber watch as the boulder flew up high, higher than 64 ft. in the air like one would throw a small ball. Once the boulder landed and the first objective being successful, Hiccup and Gobber looks at the machine if the second one is complete. When the catapult sling didn't lower down and seem to be stuck, Gobber groans in disappointment.

"I thought I got it right! Arg…" Gobber places a hand over his eyes, Hiccup frowning a bit and patting his uncle's shoulder. Suddenly…

_Clink clank clink clank!_

The sound caught Gobber and Hiccup in surprise as they watches the catapult sling moving back to its previous position. For a while, there was silence before Hiccup tugs on his uncle's shirt.

"It works…" He says in utter surprise before he smiles widely. "It works! Gobber, it works!"

"Haha! By Thor's thunder, it did! It works!" The two relatives hug each other in joy, happy that the machine works and Gobber's dream finally coming true.

_~Next Day~_

"Well, I'm off, Stoick!"

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?"

"Nonsense! I can go by my own with Old Bertha and Boneknapper here." Gobber pats the white horse's, Bonerknapper's, snout. "I'll be fine, you two. Just you wait! I'll come back with a blue ribbon! You'll see!" Hiccup hugs Gobber tightly, smiling.

"We'll miss you, Gobber." Stoick pats his son's shoulder before looking at Gobber.

"We'll be rooting for you. Just don't get into trouble."

"Aye. No need to tell me twice. Well, off to the Inventor's Contest! Come on, Boneknapper." Gobber gets on his horse and with the wagon of his invention in tow, the two went into the forest with a merry look on their face.

Little did they know, they are about to encounter something that will change Hiccup's life forever…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for making it so fast but I'm about to have a 3-day vacation next Saturday so, I hope you enjoy this story! ^^<strong>

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own HTTYD. Only the tranquilizer darts.**

**Me: ==" And I will not hesitate to use one on you, Kuro.**

**Kuro: too bad, I'm made of metal. **

**Mii-kun: -.- please read and review.**


	2. Bad Sense of Dangerous Directions

"Now let's see…There should be a junction right around-Oh."

Gobber and Boneknapper look at the two separate paths. One the left leads to a dark, murky forest filled with an eerie presence and dead trees and on the right leads to the continuous line of soft autumn trees and beautiful bird chirping with a warm, safe presence.

"Well, don't cha' worry! We just need to find the sign and-For the love of Thor!"

Gobber and Boneknapper look at the signs, smudged from various things with words erased.

"Now let's see…" Gobber takes out his map and tries to read it whilst looking at the two paths. Boneknapper looks at the eerie forest, then the autumn one before facing the eerie forest.

It's an obvious choice for a horse like him. He turned right.

Only to have Gobber tug on his reins to the left.

"I think we should go this way, Boneknapper." But Boneknapper wouldn't go there. He tried to head to the left but that made Gobber pull harder. "Come on, Boneknapper! I know my way around this! You should trust my direction more."

Boneknapper only look at the branches of the dead trees. Crows and beady red eyes look down on them as they enter the forbidden road.

At the sign that were smudged, if they look closely, they can see the lines on it form a warning.

_Beware the Beast!_

The deeper they went into the forest, the colder it feels. The forest is dark, inactive…and dead. The sky grows darker and gloomier, with the sounds being accompanied by crows cawing and something growling in the distance.

Sometimes, Boneknapper wonders _why_ he's good friends with Gobber.

Oh yeah. He gave him a bone to play tug of war with. That was fun.

"Well, would ya look at that?"

Boneknapper looks at where Gobber is staring at and almost fled.

In front of the two beings is a large, black gate with a symbol of a dragon and large, gray walls threatening to break. Beyond the gate is a large, horror-like castle with gargoyles watching over whatever is beyond the area, a storm surrounds the sky above it and the building looks like it hasn't been lived in for a few centuries. At the highest tower is a flag of an open mouth of a red jaw.

Boneknapper, feeling a dangerous presence here, turns away to go but he suddenly notices.

Where the hell is Gobber?!

The sound of a creaking gate made Boneknapper turn to the black gate, noticing Gobber entering the property.

Boneknapper neighs with alarm, trying to get Gobber back. The man, however, looks at him and makes a 'calm down' motion. "Don't cha' worry! I'll only be gone for a few moments!" Gobber enters the castle cautiously with Boneknapper stomping his feet out of frustration that he didn't protect his master well enough.

What will Stoick say to this?

_~In the Castle~_

"Barf, I _told_ you, the curtain should be mint green!" A female voice complains.

"Na uh! That's way too bright, Belch! We're picking forest green!" A male voice nags.

A two-headed dragon bicker with each other, glaring daggers like no tomorrow in the living room. Next to it is another dragon, sleeping softly on the round carpet, with scales as blue as the Aurora Lights and spikes as sharp as needles. Its eyes open halfway and growls.

"Will the two of you _shut UP_!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"Trust me, there ain't nothing beautiful on you, sis." A red, monstrous dragon said, blowing fire into the fireplace. The blue dragon glares at her brother.

"I swear, Hookfang, I'll-"

"Lady Stormfly, Lady Stormfly! I have newwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssss!" Something runs past the blue dragon and hit the side of the fireplace, making a mess of things there. A bright blue dragon with frightening eyes flies towards the fallen being and sighs.

"Speedy, what have I told you about running too fast?" The light blue dragon chides with his 10 year old boy voice, making the green dragon with no wings and a red-tipped tail scratch the back of its head.

"Haha…S-Sorry, Flighty." She said in a young girl's voice. Her look turns into realization. "Ah! Wait, Lady Stormy, we have big news!"

The blue dragon, Stormfly, raises a brow. "It better not be a false alarm."

Speedy shakes her head. "It's not! We saw a _human_ entering _this_ castle!"

For a moment, everyone went quiet. The room is as quiet as an empty house. A human, in their castle…What could this mean?

"Speedy, tell us the truth. Is it a girl or a boy?" The red dragon asks, intrigued by the sudden news of an arrival.

Speedy shakes her head sadly. "Neither. He's a weird old man with a funny beard and one of his hands has a hook."

"Aweeesome…A pirate!" One of the two-headed dragon's head, Barf, said before the other one glares at it.

"No, stupid Barf. We need a _young_ person who's good enough for _him_." Belch explains before facing Stormfly. "So, what are we going to do with the visitor? Scare him away?"

"God no. We're trying to _get_ help. Not scaring it away!" Hookfang glares at the twins and releases a huff of his breath. He turns to his sister with a concern look. "What do we do with the stranger?"

Stormfly taps her chin for a moment. The sound in the room is only filled with patience and the 'tick tock' sound from a clock. Suddenly, Stormfly grins.

"I got it. We should let him feel comfortable and maybe he'll tell us about his family. Who knows? He might have a daughter!"

"You know we're hooking our little bro up, not you, right?"

Stormfly glares at Hookfang but keeps silent. Flightmare's eyes widen with shock and he waves his claws.

"No no no! We are not allowed to have strangers around here! His highness would not be pleased!"

"Come on! He's asleep now and he wouldn't know! We just squeeze out some info from the man, get him to our side, bring his child and BOOM! No harm, no foul!" Speedy grins at the light blue dragon.

"But-"

"Excellent idea, Speedy! Come on, we need to hurry!"

"Hang on a moment, Lady Stormfly!" Flightmare shouts, narrowing his eyes a bit. "How are WE-" He gestures to their forms. "-going to speak to him WITHOUT scaring the man?!"

No one have an answer to his question.

_~With Gobber~_

"By Thor's Hammer…Hiccup sure would love this place."

Although, he knows the child would be slightly frighten. The walls are black in gloom with cobwebs and old stairs, red, ripped carpets and curtains in the large room. It's only when Gobber enter the entrance door did he find such a state in this castle.

"Such a sad state, is it?"

"Mm…'fraid so…Eh?" Gobber turns around to find the mysterious voice. It was a female, young and child-like.

"Who are you, mister?" This time, a male voice speaks in a way a 10 year old would sound like.

"I should be the one askin' that!"

"Relax…We're here to help you." Gobber hears another voice. He sees something at the corner of his eyes. A lit candle. "Follow us. Our Lady would like to speak to you."

And so he did. He found himself in the living room, seeing the fireplace lit with fire and a soft, large chair in front of it.

"Have a seat." A very mature, female voice say and something pushes him to the chair. Not wanting to anger the host, he took a seat.

"Now this is strange…Just who are you all?" He asks before noticing the cup of fresh, hot tea next to the chair and he takes a sniff of it.

"We're the residence of this place and we're pretty much alone. We're glad you came to visit us. Do you like Oolong Tea? It's been pretty cold here."

"Well, winter is coming 'round now. So…can I have a name and see what you all look like?"

"My name is Stormfly. I'm sorry but we're not allowed to show ourselves to strangers. For now, you're our guest and we appreciate it if you respect us being hidden."

He takes a sip at the tea and raises a brow. They seem nice and the tea isn't spiked. But it is suspicious to not show yourself.

"So, Mr-"

"Please, call me Gobber."

"Alright. So, Gobber, do you have any children?"

Gobber lets out a guffaw. "By Thor, no. I'm not married yet."

"Oh…" The voice sounds disappointed. Maybe she's interested in marriage topic?

"Well, I know someone who's married. He's my best friend. His name is Stoick."

"Oh? What about his wife?"

Gobber shows a sad expression. "Well…she died long ago…Poor man didn't even manage to say goodbye to her…"

"O-Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" The sound of a cup clicking a small plate fills the room. Gobber chuckles softly and smiles sadly.

"Yes…But he does have a son, a young lad named Hiccup."

The woman laughs softly. "That's a peculiar name."

"It was the name his late mother picked. But the poor lad is…unpopular."

"How so?" Gobber can imagine the woman lifting a brow. "Is he problematic?"

"No no! It's more like he sticks his nose in every book and always wanting to do something exciting. Our little town has very little excitement. Stoick is the chief but I think Hiccup takes up his appearance and personality from his mother. The only thing he inherited from his father is possibly the stubbornness."

"But I'm sure he's a catch in this village of yours."

"Nope. He did attract a deranged suitor though. But he and Stoick don't find him…um…marriage suitable." Gobber suddenly has a look of interest. "Are you plannin' to meet him for a date?"

"God, no." Her laugh fills the room before she continues. "I'm only interested in girls."

Well, that's an unexpected turn of events.

Before Gobber can ask though, something slams open the door and he hears something running.

"L-Lady S-Stormfly! He's coming! He's coming!"

"Speedy, calm down. Who's coming?"

"Y-Your brother! It's his Highness! Prince-"

But the voice stops and Gobber sees a shadow casting over him. He turns around and looks above the chair, finding a pair of silted, angry eyes.

It was like staring at the Devil himself.

"Who _are_ you?" A growling voice said, making Gobber almost thought he's part animal. "_WHY_ have you come here!? Strangers are not supposed to be here in daylight hours! Now I'll ask again…_who_ are you!?" He speaks in an angry voice, practically roaring with anger.

"My name is Gobber a-and…I just got lost and…and…" That's when he notices. From the light of the fire from the fireplace, he looks at the little features.

Claws gripping the chair.

Teeth as sharp as razors.

Eyes silted and dangerous.

And black wings. Black draconic wings.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" The being roars out his discomfort, throwing the chair to the other side of the room and walks in what looks like all fours.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Gobber denies but he knew he's lying to himself. The being seems to know too, for he bares his teeth.

"You came here to mock me at my misery, are you? _ARE YOU!?_"

"N-NO! I didn't mean to-" Something sharp grabs the collar of his shirt. "Oi, let go! Let go!"

"I won't let you mock me anymore…Maybe a time in the dungeon shall teach you to never mess with the _Beast_!"

"No! Let me go! I have a home to get to! No! NOO!"

The being leaves the living room with Gobber in tow and drags him down the stairs to the dungeon, the sounds of shackles and screams filling the air…

The sound of Gobber's screams and the angry roar made Boneknapper knew his master is in trouble. But with the gates closed tight, he decided to find help. He turns around and gallops through the forest, heading for the village.

He needs to find someone who can help with this situation. Someone who can be smart enough to get into the castle, get Gobber and leave with him unseen.

Hiccup. He needs to find Hiccup!

* * *

><p><strong> Well, here's the next chapter, folks! I'm sorry for the OOCness on Gobber's part but I just can't find anything else to find this. ^^" Besides, I know how anxious you all are for the next chapter.<strong>

**And before anyone of you ask about HTTYV, I'll update it when I can. Besides that, holiday just started! Woot! :D So I might update a bit faster...or not. Whatever fits my mood.**

**Mii-kun: or your laziness.**

**Me: Okay, that is a good point.**

**Kuro: and your game addiction.**

**Me: Fine, that too.**

**Mii-kun: and that novel you're working on in Wattpad.**

**Me: OK2, WE GET IT! I'M A LAZY PERSON! == GOD DAMN YOU TWO!**

**Mii-kun: Hahaha! }:3 Lu-chan does not own HTTYD or Beauty and the Beast.**

**Kuro: She does, however, own the stories she makes on Wattpad. Read and review!**


End file.
